1. Field of Invention
The present invention relates generally to a building and grain bin lifting system and more particularly, to a method and system having a plurality of lifting assemblies configured to lift building components in a coordinated manner.
2. Problems in the Art
The need to lift a grain bin for assembling, disassembling, or moving is well established. Modern grain bins are composed of cylindrical steel walls and conical steel roofs. Generally these components are prefabricated and later assembled on site. The cylindrical steel walls are composed of a plurality of rings stacked one on top of the other until a sufficient height is achieved. An individual ring is composed of curved steel panels fastened together in an end-to-end manner. Each ring further has assembly bolt holes located at common reference points along the longitudinal edges of the curved steel panels to allow for panels to be fastened to each other and to the lower edge of an assembled roof.
Generally, a grain bin is assembled by laying a concrete foundation, constructing the conical roof section, lifting the roof, attaching sections of steel panels to the roof in order to form a first ring, raising the roof and first ring of panels, and attaching successive rings necessary to achieve the desired bin height. The erection of a grain bin presents numerous obstacles. First, grain bins are becoming larger and heavier. Increasing the size of a grain bin necessitates an increase in available lifting power—a need often satisfied by adding more jacks. For instance, some grain bins weigh upwards of 650,000 pounds and require as many as 35 jacks for assembly. However, increasing the number of jacks only amplifies the error inherent within prior art lifting systems. Lifting jacks must remain within a prescribed height of each other during the lifting to maintain the alignment of the components of the grain bin. Conventional lifting systems, such as those using hydraulic jacks, tend to move at different lifting rates and thus do not have the requisite level of accuracy necessary for building large grain bins.
Another problem encountered is that power sources for conventional grain bin lifting systems clutter the working area. For example, screw jack systems typically use a single power source that is connected to the jacks through a plurality of shafts. Other lifting systems, like hydraulic jacks, require a large bulky power source, a complicated valve system, and a plurality of hoses for transmitting hydraulic fluid to the jacks. The hydraulic fluid hoses are vulnerable to damage from workers walking over them, dropping objects on them, or dragging ring sections over top. The hoses also present a safety hazard as workers may trip or stumble over them.
In one aspect of the present invention, a lifting assembly is provided wherein the jack can quickly be retracted. The ability to quickly raise and lower the grain bin is required in situations wherein the grain bin is partially constructed and a weather event is about to occur. High winds, for example, can cause instability and present serious safety risks. Thus, it comes as a further object, feature and advantage of the present invention to provide an apparatus, method and system whereby a user can quickly retract an extended jack and lower the partially constructed grain bin to a stabilized position.
Another object, feature and advantage of the present invention is the provision of a lifting system which ensures coordination of a plurality of lifting jacks by comparing a lifting assembly profile of at least one lifting assembly to lifting assembly profiles of several lifting assemblies.
A further object, feature and advantage of the present invention, is the provision of a lifting system that ensures alignment of the components of a building to a requisite level of accuracy.
Still another object, feature and advantage of the present invention is lifting system which eliminates a bulky power source, complicated valve systems and hydraulic hoses to provide a clear, unobstructed working area.
Additional objects, features, and advantages of the present invention over the prior art will become apparent form the detailed description of the drawings that follows.
One or more of the foregoing objects, features, or advantages may additionally be achieved by a method for lifting buildings and grain bins as disclosed. The method including the steps of providing a series of lifting assemblies around the perimeter of the building, attaching the lifting assemblies to a building component using a mounting bracket, lifting the building component. Each lifting assembly having a jack, its own exclusive power source, and an onboard controller enabling individual raise/lower activation. The method further comprising the steps of monitoring remotely individual lifting assembly profiles and controlling lifting assembly profiles in relation to other lifting assembly profiles, as the building or bin is raised or lowered.
One or more of the foregoing objects, features, or advantages may additionally be achieved by a building and grain bin lifting system for coordinated lifting of building and grain bin components. The system includes means for lifting building components, means for controlling the lifting of building components, and means for monitoring and coordinating a lifting profile of a lifting means in relation to lifting profiles of other lifting means as components are lifted.
One or more of the foregoing objects, features, or advantages may be achieved by a grain bin lifting system as disclosed.